It's too hard
by syifa soo
Summary: [Oneshoot] Baekhyun menjauhi Chanyeol dengan alasan demi kebaaikan mereka berdua. Namun hati siapa yang siap ketika kau harus meninggalkan orang yang paling kau cintai, hingga ujung pistol itu ada di samping kepalanya sendiri CHANBAEK


Wanita itu membantingkan gelas nya keras meninggalkan si pria yang masih menunduk juga wajah yang meraut sedih. Keadaan hujan deras di luar tak menghalangi tekat si wanita itu untuk pergi keluar dari cafe. Si pria pun berdiri langsung dan berlari agak cepat sampai membuat rambut Chanyeol yang sedikit gondrong terayun. Deringan lonceng dari pintu cafe terdengar nyaring. Dinding kaca yang transparan membuat Chanyeol bebas melihat drama sekilas antara pertengkaran dua manusia itu. Si wanita memberontak berusaha melepaskan tangan si lelaki nya. Namun keadaan berubah ketika si wanita sudah tak punya kekuatan lagi hingga tertarik dalam pelukan lelaki nya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar meneguk kembali kopi americano yang ia pesan 1 jam yang lalu. Kening mengeryit dalam bereaksi akan rasa pahit yang ia kecapi di dalam mulutnya.

Kepala nya menilik ke segala arah, orang-orang disini sama sepertinya. Para pelanggan cafe the star yang menikmati adegan picisan tentang sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar.

Chanyeol mengeratkan jaket nya, beranjak dari kursi tempat ia duduk meninggalkan setengah kopi americano nya di meja.

Rintik hujan yang keras mengenai setiap lapisan jaket nya tak membuat Chanyeol gusar untuk tetap melangkahkan kaki nya di atas tembok beton yang kini mulai tergenang air.

Pendar-pendar lampu jalan yang terlihat lebih cantik ketika dalam keadaan hujan. Chanyeol sesekali mengerjapkan mata nya, karena sering kali air hujan itu juga menusuk kelopak matanya.

Langkah kaki sedikit melambat ketika ia menemukan sosok lain yang berdiri di bawah lampu jalan dengan payung kuning yang dipegang nya.

Sama-sama saling melihati satu sama lain sosok itu berjalan ke arah chanyeol dan berdiri tepat di hadapan nya. Ujung kaki saling bertemu beberapa jengkal tangan.

"Bodoh, apa kau tau hujan itu akan membuat mu flu ?"

Chanyeol menyeringai, suara nyaring yang berusaha menggema di kedua telinga nya teredam oleh suara hujan yang lebih deras. Mengenai dinding-dinding tembok bangunan.

"Kau masih mengenali ku meskipun aku menutup wajah ku begini ?"

Sosok yang memegang payung itu masih tak mau menunjukan wajah nya? Payung sedikit diturunkan ke depan bertujuan untuk itu.

"Kau tinggi makanya aku tau"

"Mana pacar mu ?"

Sebuah bus datang dari arah selatan, para penumpang turun dan berlomba-lomba untuk mencari tempat teduh. Dan tak sengaja seorang wanita menubruk sosok berpayung itu dari belakang hingga chanyeol pun tak ada pilihan lain untuk meletakan kedua tangan nya pada sisi-sisi yang lebih mungil agar tidak terjatuh ketanah.

"Baekhyuna, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Chanyeol. Kepala hoodie nya terlepas hingga kini seluruh rambut nya ikut basah. Sosok itu masih menyender pada chanyeol. Payung terlepas dari tangan nya hingga seluruh tubuh nya ikut basah.

Si wanita yang tak sengaja menubruk nya entah sudah pergi kemana. Karena rasanya tak mungkin untuk memperdulikan orang lain tatkala hujan deras mengguyur diri sendiri.

Chanyeol sedikit mendorong jauh sosok itu pelan, mengambil payung kuning milik nya yang terjatuh.

"Chanyeola"

Suara yang lebih melengking itu terdengar, chanyeol hanya terdiam sambil menyodorkan payung kuning milik nya.

"Pegang"

"Chanyeola"

Sosok itu masih terdiam dengan kedua tangan di masing-masing sisi tubuh nya. Sementara Chanyeol terus menyuruh nya untuk memegang payung itu.

"Baekhyun pegang payung mu sekarang"

"Chanyeola aku minta maaf"

Chanyeol sebaliknya, masih tak ingin berkata dan tetap bertahan dengan tangan kanan yang memayungi sosok mungil itu.

Kedua pundak miliknya bergetar, baekhyun mengangkat wajah nya hingga ia bisa membuat sendiri koneksi pandangan dengan manik elang didepan nya.

Park Chanyeol , si pria jangkung berjaket hoodie teman masa kecilnya dulu.

Air mata lurus jatuh membentuk garis sungai pada pipinya. Lebih hangat dibanding tetesan air hujan yang mengenai rambutnya. Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum meskipun hatinya banyak merasa perih.

"Chanyeol-"

"Pulanglah" chanyeol menarik tangan kirinya dan mengepalkan telapak tangan baekhyun pada pegangan payung "jaga dirimu baik-baik"

Lelaki itu berlalu dari samping baekhyun. Hujan berhenti seketika, titik air hujan masih tersisa. Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan berusaha menelan semua kata-kata yang hendak akan keluar dari bibirnya.

Sementara lelaki jangkung itu sudah pergi meninggalkan nya tanpa menengok ke arahnya untuk sekali lagi saja.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata erat, bola mata membengkak dan aliran air mata terus menetes merembes seolah tak dapat ditampung oleh pelupuk matanya. Bibir tipis terbuka sedikit berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Hidung memerah lantaran ia menangis terlalu kuat. Suara isakan berusaha ia redam, kaki seadanya saja melangkah sedangkan payung itu setia masih melindunginya meskipun hujan sudah berhenti.

1 tahun yang lalu, lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol itu mencoba menyatakan perasaan nya. Tapi sungguh apa yang dia minta adalah hal yang paling sulit untuk baekhyun lakukan. Mengerjakan soal matematika dan mengartikan filosofi lukisan kuno mungkin ia bisa melampquinya. Tapi tidak dengan mengeluarkan isi hatinya yang paling dalam dan begitu sulit untuk dijangkau. Lelaki itu hanya menginginkan jawaban nya.

Sesampainya di apartement kaki baekhyun terlipat sempurna diatas lantai, punggung terasa lemas hingga menyender pada pintu.

Pertemuan tadi, adalah untuk pertama kalinya lagi semenjak mereka berpisah.

Baekhyun menghapus semua no Chanyeol lalu mengganti no telpon milik nya dengan yang baru, memblokir seluruh akun socmed nya agar lelaki itu tak bisa menjangkaunya. Ia pun sama sekali tak memberi tahu chanyeol soal keberangkatan nya ke seoul.

Tapi sore itu, lelaki itu ada disini. Dibawah guyuran hujan.

Baekhyun semakin memejamkan matanya kuat. Tubuh bergetar dan suara tangisan semakin hebat keluar. Tak perduli bahkan jika semua penghuni apartement akan membuat peringatan untuk penghuni kamar 61 ini. Baekhyun tak lagi bisa menahannya. Semua yang ia kira akan baik-baik saja diluar akal sehatnya.

Ia pikir dengan cara menghilang dari lelaki itu tanpa meninggalkan sedikit informasi apapun akan menyelesaikan masalah nya. Namun yang ada kesan rasa sakit jauh lebih dalam.

Bagaimana lelaki itu menyebut namanya semua beputar dalam roll film ingatan nya. Tiap ukiran wajah tampan chanyeol yang tak pernah hilang dari memorinya. Baekhyun ingat semua, tentang Chanyeol tentang lelaki itu yang berusaha membuat hubungan pertemanan mereka lebih dari teman.

Baekhyun menolak keras, menggeleng kepalanya cepat. Meskipun chanyeol ratusan kali menanyakan apa alasan nya baekhyun hanya bungkam. Ia merubah sikap nya sedrastis mungkin. Akhir tahun sekolah itu untuk pertama kalinya baekhyun mengabaikan chanyeol habis-habisan menyuruh lelaki itu untuk menjauh dari nya.

Tapi chanyeol tetaplah chanyeol, ia masih bersikukuh menanyakan alasan terkuat baekhyun karena menolak perasaan nya.

"Apa karena kita teman ?"

Di bawah lampu redup ruang tengah itu baekhyun masih menangis, membayangkan akan wajah chanyeol yang tak pernah lelah menanyakan soal hatinya. Tapi semua perkiraan si lelaki itu salah. Teman ? Bukan, tetapi masalah hubungan yang seharusnya tak akan pernah ada ini yang menjadi penghalang nya.

Bagi Baekhyun, ia dan chanyeol tak akan pernah bersatu jika sekalipun mereka harus mempertaruhkan nyawa nya untuk kisah cinta abadi mereka. Bahkan alam semesta pun menolaknya.

"Maaf chanyeol maaf" tengah malam itu untaian kata bernada lirih masih terus bersuara. Baekhyun memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan kaki terlipat rapat.

Hati terus berteriak bahwa ia sebenarnya sangat merindukan sosok itu. Ia menyesal atas segala tindakan bodoh yang ia percayai untuk kebaikan mereka berdua.

Namun apa artinya jika manusia tetap diberi sikap egois, perasaan tersakiti akan tingkah sok bijak yang ia lakukan demi menjauhi chanyeol.

Ia pikir, tuhan akan membiarkan dirinya dengan chanyeol bahagia di jalan kehidupan masing-masing. Namun nyatanya di dunia ini mereka masih dipertemukan.

Semuanya hanya sia-sia

...

Sementara itu, disebuah kamar berpetak seluruh properti tak lagi di tempat yang seharusnya. Meja terbalik, botol alkohol bertebaran dan menggelinding ke segala arah. Pecahan beling kaca ikut menyebar. Dan kamar mandi dengan lampu menyala itu, terdapat sebuah bathup di penuhi oleh air dan shower yang tak berhenti mengalirkan air kedalam nya seorang pria sedang menangis menjerit dengan sekujur tubuh yang terendam sempurna.

"BAEKHYUN BAEKHYUN BAEKHYUN BAEKHYUN!" Ratusan kali laki-laki itu menjeritkan kata yang sama. Dan getaran hebat pada kedua lengan berototnya memberi instruksi pada si pemilik tubuh jika sistem imun nya sudah tak dapat mentolelir rasa dingin lagi, urat nadi semakin terlihat mengeras di daerah leher juga tangan-tangan nya.

Kehilangan kewarasan karena serangan alkohol ditambah hypotermia yang tak dapat ditahan nya. Chanyeol menenggelamkan tubuh di bathup itu sampai ia kehilangan nyawanya sendiri.

...

Seorang pria berjas hitam itu keluar dari pintu apartement tempat tinggal nya. Semua penghuni kamar ramai-ramai keluar dari dalam apartement mereka masing-masing. Mobil ambulances dan beberapa reporter berita saling berbondong-bondong datang ke tempat. Dan beberapa petugas kesehatan sibuk mengevakuesi jasad seseorang dari apartement nomor 61.

Dan polisi yang menyita barang bukti sebuah pisau dapur berlumuran darah.

 **Pada hari rabu pukul 8.45 pagi tadi ditemukan jasad seorang laki-laki berinisial B yang ditemukan polisi di apartement yeongnamgu dengan kondisi leher tertusuk pisau tajam. Menurut hasil laporan tak ada motif pembunuhan kejadian ini diperkirakan merupakan tindakan bunuh diri. Korban akan segera di bawa kepada pihak keluarga untuk dimakamkan.**

 **...**

1 tahun yang lalu, chanyeol terus mencoba menghubungi no telpon baekhyun yang selalu non-active, melacak segala akun socmed nya demi mengetahui keberadaan baekhyun. Bahkan chanyeol rela pulang pergi dari panti asuhan tempat baekhyun tinggal hanya demi sebuah kabar dimana keberadaan seseorang yang terkasih. Namun semua hanya nihil. Pengurus panti asuhan pun hanya diberi surat oleh baekhyun. Yang dimana didalam surat itu sama sekali tak ada alamat yang di cantumkan.

Chanyeol masih berusaha sekuat tenaga demi mencari baekhyun nya yang menghilang tanpa satu pun kabar apapun. Disaat teman-teman nya sudah merantau jauh ke luar kota demi menyongsong masa depan yang cerah. Tapi chanyeol tetap tinggal di kota tua ini, menunggu baekhyun nya yang barang kali akan pulang dalam waktu tertentu.

Tapi saat itu disebuah media cetak diberitakan seorang mahasiswa berprestasi yang berhasil meraih gelar sarjana termuda dengan IPK cumlaude dan sertifikat best people of the year. BYUN BAEKHYUN, Seoul of University.

Chanyeol berangkat pada hari itu juga, ia menggunakan seluruh uang tabungan nya hanya untuk bekal pergi ke seoul. Dan kala itu setibanya ia disana hatinya benar-benar merasa bahagia. Melihat kembali baekhyun nya yang setelah sekian lama tanpa kabar apapun pergi meninggalkan nya.

Tapi saat itu ia sadar, baekhyun menjauhinya selama ini. Jadi ia berusaha agar tak terlihat oleh baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai mencari tempat tinggal yang sebisa mungkin tak jauh dari tempat baekhyun juga tinggal. Ia bekerja paruh waktu demi memenuhi kebutuhan nya sehari-hari karena bekal nya sudah habis.

Namun setiap waktu dan detik nya chanyeol tak pernah meninggalkan dirinya terlepas dari baekhyun. Bahkan ia sengaja menitipkan sekotak makan siang pada salah satu teman baekhyun untuk diberikan langsung. Tanpa menyebut namanya. Meskipun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin memeluk manusia itu. Chanyeol berusaha menahan nya kuat. Chanyeol sangat dekat dengan baekhyun saat itu, tapi kenyataan terasa lebih pahit hingga membawa mereka terkesan sangat jauh. Satu tahun penuh chanyeol berusaha menjaga jarak. Ia yang tak pernah ingin lepas dari sosok itu merelakan harta dan jiwanya.

Kali ini, di sebuah tempat yang indah. Tuhan memberikan nya hadiah yang tak terduga. Seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian serba putih dan rambut hitam legam juga poni yang menutupi kening nya. Mata cantik yang begitu bercahaya, senyuman manis seolah sapaan dari bibirnya.

"B-baekhyun ?"

Sosok itu perlahan-lahan semakin mendekat. Menyatukan ujung jari telapak kaki mereka. Dagu chanyeol yang menyentuh kening sosok itu seolah bisa menghirup wangi rambut yang begitu harum.

"Chanyeol aku merindukanmu, aku sangat merindukan mu"

Tanpa ragu tangan chanyeol membentang dan membawa makhluk mungil itu pada dekapan peluk nya yang hangat.

"Aku bahkan selalu merindukan mu"

Walau aku diberi segalanya di dunia

Aku tak bisa menukarnya dengan mu, cintaku.

END

Buat penghilang bosen kalian :) jangan lupa review :)


End file.
